elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Search and Rescue
The Search and Rescue role concerns providing assistance in emergency situations. Certain Legal Salvage items, such as escape pods (occupied or damaged), "black box" flight recorders, and personal effects, can be turned in to a station's Search and Rescue Agent contact for a reward. Damaged stations offer passenger missions to evacuate refugees to the nearest Rescue Vessel, and Rescue Vessels offer missions to salvage items from inside damaged stations. Station Evacuation For over 11 months, the Thargoids have been attacking our systems, burning our stations, and wreaking havoc in a series of small-scale incursions into human space - even dancing in the systems around Sol, the cradle of our civilization. So far, 45 stations have suffered attacks, and, while Operation Ida has been instrumental in getting 17 of those back online, as I write this 2 stations are currently on fire, with basic medicines being imported and civilians being exported onto station-orbiting Rescue Ships.Walkthrough Station Evacuation by CMDR TheOriginalBastard For months now, independent CMDRs have worked hard to hold the line, slaughtering literally thousands upon thousands of Thargoid scouts in an attempt to force the Thargoids to bypass systems. Your fellow pilots have honed their skills in the caustic clouds of Thargoid death, driving the Thargoids back again and again. But it's not always enough. And when the line falters, when exhaustion hits humanity's hope and heroes, when the cards fall at the end of the game, sometimes we lose. We have to accept that, and move on, because the Thargoids are only pressing harder. While the experienced combat pilots prepare for the next fight, there's still work to be done. For a week, while a station burns, evacuation protocols are in place and we must work to get civilians off the station safely. If you've never done it, here's how... Guide If a system is burning - oftentimes there will be posts about it and occasionally mentioned on GalNet. you'll need to get a passenger ship out there to help out. There also filters on the galaxy map for "Damaged Starports"; these will be stations that have just been attacked. Start with a ship that's equipped with as many economy-class cabins as possible, a small shield, and a heat sink. Evacuees pay by the head, and they just want a seat; fancy first-class cabins will do you no good here! Everything else is optional, though I recommend an A-rated power plant, if possible, for heat dissipation. Don't bother with a docking computer; that service is offline inside the station. * If you're brand new, consider this low-cost Type-6, which can carry 52 passengers for 2.7 million credits * I'm particularly partial to the Type-7, which can carry 150 passengers for 28 million credits. * A Python can carry 142 passengers for 94 million credits. * For 226 million credits, the mighty Anaconda can carry 194. Other ships obviously work, these are merely some suggestions and guidance. In any event, you'll want to get this ship to an attacked system and head toward the station. Request docking from the panicking station controller, and he or she will give you authorization to land. Put your finger on the heat sink button and enter, slowly. You'll get a warning about increased temperatures; that's why you have a heat sink! Once inside, head for your landing pad. There will be debris that can hit you, explosions that can throw your ship off course, and the occasional black box or escape pod that could be retrieved. Be careful not to loiter - everything is on fire, yes, but we're not savages. We have rules. As soon as you land, you'll be whisked inside the station so you can start loading passengers. The interface is glitching; that's what happens when a station is attacked. Numbers may appear to be wrong, so no, they're not going to charge you 999 billion credits for fuel. Go to "passenger missions", and start taking as many missions as you can. If you're so inclined, prioritize for whatever factions you like - you'll get a bit of superpower rep for evacuating their aligned civilians. I recommend aiming for small to mid-sized groups (8-15 passengers) at first, saving the smallest ones for rounding out your manifest at the end. You'll often be given a time bonus for prompt delivery; the more groups you have, the more opportunities for this bonus you'll have. As soon as you're fully loaded, launch. You'll probably need to fire a heat sink on your way out, but as soon as you're clear of the station, chart a course for the rescue ship. It's only 5Mm away, which means you won't even have to slow down before dropping out of supercruise! Land at the rescue ship, refuel, repair, and reload your heat sinks, and get ready to go again. You should be making about 10k per head for evacuations, meaning that, for a full Type-6, you should be getting 500k credits per round trip (which takes less than 10 minutes) and closer to 2 million credits per trip in an Anaconda. This is one run I did (with the passenger loading bits sped up); actual round trip time was less than 6 minutes! Good luck and Godspeed, CMDR. We're all in this together. Videos File:ED_H_-_The_Oracle_Refugee_Rescue File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Damaged_Station_Rescue_Missions_Gameplay_Only File:Elite Dangerous - The Hive References Category:Roles Category:Guides